Drills are widely used in the housing and other industries for drilling holes and for installing screws in various materials and in various locations. On occasion, it is necessary to drill a hole or to install a screw in a tight space that does not allow the drill to be accessed to the location for the drilling or inserting process. Accordingly, right angle accessories have been developed to help to facilitate the drilling of holes and the insertion of fasteners in these tight spaces. Although these angled accessories have been available, some of the designs are not as compact as needed to allow their use in very tight spaces.